Aventuras en Hogwarts
by krumy
Summary: Sherlock y John ingresan a su quinto año en Hogwarts, ahí ambos descubrirán nuevas emociones, sentimientos y amigos junto con los merodeadores, (Johnlock) (Wolfstar). Siento que no sea tan buena en hacer el summary, pero espero le den una oportunidad y lo lean (:
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Potterlock.

**Pairing:** Johnlock / Wolfstar

**Nota:** situada en la época de los merodeadores. ¿Porqué? Por que los amo y una de mis parejas favoritas de "Harry Potter" es el wolfstar (Sirius Black & Remus Lupin).

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes no son míos, pero los adoro como si lo fueran (?).Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson pertenecen a Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC por hacer la serie en época actual, pues al hacer el fanfic, estoy pensando en los actores Benedict Cumberbatch y Martin freeman. El universo y otros personajes de la serie como Sirius Black y Remus Lupin ,etc.. pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

—

**Capítulo 1: Hogwarts, su nuevo colegio.**

El tren que iba hacia Hogwarts casi llegaba a su destino, estudiantes se cambiaban a su uniforme, charlaban con sus amigos, compañeros de clases, emocionados la mayoría de ellos por llegar a su escuela que muchos consideraban su hogar.

Los nuevos estudiantes miraban por la ventana emocionados, algunos sonreían por la emoción, otros estaban serios por los nervios, emociones distintas llevaba el tren, pero había una cabina del tren donde se encontraban solamente dos estudiantes nuevos muy distintos a los demás.

- Estoy algo nervioso de llegar…

- No deberías de estarlo, es un colegio como al que íbamos, solo que aquí es colegio mixto y se divide por casas.

- ¿Casas? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Son 4 casas a lo cual se diferencia por características, se elige al estudiante por sus cualidades, aptitudes, a lo que sé y se incorpora en la casa indicada.

- Oh… eso se escucha genial ¿No crees Sherlock?

- No - respondió evitando ver a su compañero que le habla.

- Sherlock - se acercó a su compañero que era más alto que el. - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Claro, sabes que no me afectó el que…

- No me refiero a eso, has estado serio todo el viaje.

- Pienso John… solo pienso, sabes que siempre tengo mi cabeza ocupada…

- Lo sé - dijo suspirando- … ¿Porqué no te parece genial eso que se dividen en casas?

- … - Sherlock no respondió, pero John se dio cuenta que estaba evitando responder la pregunta.

- Vamos, ¿Porqué no quieres decirme?

- Nos separarán …

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

- Como te dije, nos ponen en casas, la cuál es indicada para nosotros, son 4 casas: Hufflepuff que son leales, justos y trabajadores.

Ravenclaw que se diferencian por ser curiosos, inteligente y sabios.

Slytherin que al igual son gente inteligente,con astucia y ambición

y los Gryffindor que están los que tienen valor, coraje y honor.

- ¿En que casa crees que estarás tu?

- Creo que tengo un poco de todo, pero estoy convencido que estaré en Ravenclaw aun que Slytherin no me vendría mal, tengo también sus características.

- ¿Entonces crees que yo no soy inteligente como tu? - preguntó John pero al fijarse que mirada le echaba Sherlock supo la respuesta. - Si lo sé… ok , entonces ¿Donde crees que yo quedaría? quizá en Hufflepuff, soy leal, trabajador…

- Yo te veo más como un Gryffindor John. Por eso te dije que nos tendremos que separar.

- Pero eso no significa que no seguiremos siendo amigos, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado - dijo esto con una sonrisa dulce que dejó a Sherlock perplejo pero inmediatamente se repuso con una cara de seriedad.

- Ya pronto llegamos, será mejor que nos pongamos estás túnicas que nos dieron. - comentó Sherlock.

Los alumnos causaban revuelo en el comedor, ya habían seleccionado a los niños de primer año, ahora esperaban que el Director hablara poniendo las reglas de siempre, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho inmediatamente como de costumbre.

- Es extraño que Dumbledore no haya dado aún el discurso de el inicio de año - comentó un chico de cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos.

- Más vale que sea pronto que muero de hambre

- Ahora si estoy con Peter, yo también muero de hambre.

- Pero Sirius, siempre estas con hambre, en eso si estás igual que Peter casi siempre.- comentó en forma de burla un chico de lentes.

- Cállate Prongs - dijo tirándose dramáticamente la mitad del cuerpo en la mesa. - Que aparezca ya la comida…

- Hey ,ahí viene Dumbledore…

- Bienvenidos a otro año de Hogwarts - comenzó el director a decir su discurso, después de decir todas las indicaciones dijo algo que nadie esperaba.- Este año me complace anunciar y presentar a dos nuevos estudiantes…- al decir esto todos comenzaron a hablar y comenzar a voltear por todo el comedor con curiosidad e intriga.- Guarden silencio, se los pido… como les decía, me complace presentar a dos alumnos que se integrarán al quinto año.

- ¿Quinto año? - dijo levantándose de la mesa - Espero sean chicas…

- Eso espero…

- Tu tienes a Evans, James - dijo Sirius en forma de reproche.

- Que egoísta eres Black- dijo con aire ofendido.

- Sh… ya va a presentar a los nuevos… - calló un chico algo regordete.

- O nuevas … - comentó el chico de gafas.

- … y espero sean muy hospitalarios y demostremos que Hogwarts puede ser su nuevo hogar. - terminó de dirigirse a los alumnos, después dio la vuelta y dirigió una mirada a uno de los maestros que hizo una seña, entraron dos chicos al comedor por una puerta que estaba ubicada atrás de la mesa de los maestros.

Uno de los chicos era alto, delgado, piel blanca, su cabello era oscuro y rizado mientras el otro chico era más bajo , cabello claro cenizo, piel blanca pero no tan blanca como el miraban atentos, las chicas murmuraban y reían, al parecer el más alto había llamado la atención de la mayoría de las chicas, pero también el más bajo llamaba la atención, al parecer se les hacía tierno a varias de las chicas.

- … que decepción - dijo volviéndose a acostar sobre la mesa algo molesto.

- No seas grosero Sirius- reprimió uno de sus compañeros.- Lo dices por que las chicas se emocionaron… significa competencia para ti ¿no?

- ¿En que casa quedarán? - preguntó su amigo más bajo.

- Muy bien, quiero que cuando mencione su nombre, pase y se sienten en el banco, yo les pondré el sombrero seleccionador, explicó el director a los nuevos. - … Holmes… Sherlock Holmes. - El más alto caminó con aire de superioridad hacia el banco y se sentó, el sombrero tardó unos segundos decidiendo en donde ponerlo, mientras veían como el chico le decía algo al sombrero, después de otros segundos el sombrero gritó - ¡Ravenclaw!.

Las chicas de esa casa aplaudían con entusiasmo, mientras sus otros compañeros varones aplaudían con cordialidad, el chico se paró y dedicó una mirada al otro chico que esperaba ser seleccionado y se dirigió a la mesa correspondiente a su casa.

- Watson, John Watson - el chico al principio parecía inseguro pero después de dar unos cuantos pasos se le veía muy seguro y se sentó para que lo seleccionaran, tardó menos con él en decidir su casa.- ¡Gryffindor! - el chico se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa mientras los compañeros de su casa aplaudían, en un momento el chico dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw con algo de nostalgia.

La cena comenzó inmediatamente, los alumnos le hacían preguntas a los nuevos. Al menos a John le estaba yendo bien, pues sonreía y seguía la platica amablemente, a los de su casa les agradó, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Sherlock, pues aun que contestaba sus preguntas a veces no tenía tacto para responderlas, pues respondía la mayoría de las veces con pocas palabras y sarcasmo.

Al dirigirse a su dormitorio, los chicos que se hacían llamar merodeadores se encontraron con una sorpresa, había una cama más en ella.

- ¿Pero que? … - decía uno de ellos sorprendido. - No, no puede hacer Dumbledore esto…

- ¿Porqué no?

- ¿No te das cuenta Peter? … Remus…

- ¿Por mi problema lunar? Tratemos de ser más discretos…

- Pero nuestro cuarto…

- Chicos… si el chico nuevo está en gryffindor debe ser por una razón…- dijo el chico de lentes echándose en su cama.

- James tiene razón, en la mesa parecía agradable, aun que no hablamos con él pues estábamos algo lejos ,pero parecía buen chico.

- Esperemos y lo sea…

No tardó ni un minuto en llegar le nuevo chico, antes de entrar tocó la puerta.

- Vaya al menos tiene modales…

- Sirius… - reprimió el castaño. - Pasa…

- Hola… Buenas noches- dijo el chico nuevo- Me asignaron esta habitación, soy John Watson.

- Mucho gusto John - dijo Remus acercándose al chico tendiéndole la mano.- Soy Remus Lupin, ellos son Peter Pettigrew, James Potter y Sirius Black.

- Mucho gusto a todos, espero no molestarlos y llevarnos bien - mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

- Y…dinos Watson…- comenzó Sirius.

- John… pueden llamarme John.

- John… ¿Por que entraste a Hogwarts? bueno, es raro que transfieran estudiantes. - preguntó.

- Yo… bueno - dijo dirigiéndose a su cama nueva comprobando que sus pertenencias se encontraban ya ahí. - Fui expulsado del colegio Rotdrach*(1)

- ¿Qué? - se acercó James - wow ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Vaya… que podríamos ser buenos amigos - dijo Sirius también entusiasmado hacia John.

- Oigan, quizá no quiera hablar del tema - intervino Remus- Lo asustarán.

- Hahaha dudo que lo hagan, no te preocupes - tranquilizó el chico sentándose en su cama. - No mentiré, siempre nos regañaban a Sherlock y a mi por meternos en problemas, pero un día bueno… creo que se cansaron de que nunca entendíamos, es un colegio de los más estrictos.

- No te preocupes, aquí ellos dos siempre están en problemas, a veces también Remus y yo, pero no nos han expulsado aún- dijo Peter.

- Pero no es excusa para que busquen problemas.

- ¿Oye, entonces eres amigo del otro nuevo? con el que te metían en problemas... no pareciera un chico problemático.

- No, no parece y no lo es pero… se gana muchos enemigos por como es. - dijo sonriendo- Pero es una de las mejores personas que conozco.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Ravenclaw estaba Sherlock en su nuevo dormitorio, por fortuna le habían asignado un cuarto para él solo, supuso que en eso había intervenido su hermano que era buen amigo de Albus Dumbledore, por eso los habían aceptado en ese colegio a él y a John.

Sherlock se acostó en su cama y miró hacia el techo, después de 4 años compartiendo dormitorio en el antiguo colegio con John le echaba de menos, se aburriría más sin él en esos momentos.

El primer día de clases, todo iba normal , John no pudo ver a Sherlock en el desayuno, eso lo decepcionó un poco y durante casi todas las clases no tenía clases con los de Ravenclaw hasta su última hora que era Historia de la Magia.

Era su última asignatura, la verdad su primer día había sido aburrido, según Sherlock, se dirigió al salón correspondiente y se sentó y se dio cuenta que nadie se sentaba a su lado, todos lo evitaban pero no le importaba ,ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, a parte esa última clase le tocaba con los de Gryffindor, realmente estaba algo emocionado, pues echaba de menos a John, aun que no lo dijera ni aparentara eso.

Comenzaron a llegar los alumnos y en eso vio entrar a John con su sonrisa que casi siempre llevaba, al parecer él si había simpatizado con los de su casa pues venía platicando alegremente con otros 4 chicos, el alto chico de rizos lo miraba hasta que John volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron, vio como le sonrió y le dijo algo a sus compañeros con los que venía platicando, seguramente una disculpa por dejar la platica incompleta y vio como se dirigía a él.

- ¡Sherlock! - dijo llegando con él alegremente y sentándose a su lado. - No te vi en el desayuno…

- Si te hubieras levantado más temprano lo hubieras hecho - le dijo en forma de reproche.

- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde, me quedé platicando hasta tarde.

Sherlock miró hacia donde estaban los chicos con los que había entrado John, los observó a todos e hizo notas mentales de cada uno: Chico de pelo negro alborotado, gafas, el chistoso de la clase seguramente por como se expresaba, chico cabello negro un poco más largo que el primero, seguramente era el "galán" o eso se creía ese chico, el otro chico un poco insignificante a comparación de sus otros compañeros, regordete, seguramente es el que quiere encajar en alguna parte... y ese extraño chico… cabello y ojos dorados.. ¿ojos? era extraño que tuviera los ojos del todo dorado, había algo de él que no podía leer pero le intrigaba. Sherlock se sobresaltó un poco al momento que el chico de ojos dorados lo sorprendiera observándolo, se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose hasta que Sherlock rompió el contacto volviendo hacia John.

- ¿Cómo dices que se llaman? - preguntó de forma distraída.

- El de lentes es James Potter, el otro chico es Sirius Black, el bajito es Peter Pettigrew y otro es Remus Lupin, son realmente agradables.

- Ya veo

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban sentados Sherlock y John estaban 4 chicos, alias "merodeadores" platicando entre ellos, pero uno de ellos se había distraído pues sintió una mirada sobre él, al voltear se dio cuenta que el amigo de John lo miraba, esa mirada le causo escalofríos ¿Qué significaba la manera en que lo miraba? No quería pensar que ese chico supiera algo de…

- No me gusta como te miró ese tal Sheetos…

- Creo que su nombre es Sherlock, Sirius. - corrigió Remus- Pero si, también sentí algo extraño.

- Más le vale que no se meta contigo si no…

- No, lo dudo, es amigo de John

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Si es amigo de John es por que es buena persona, no creo que tenga malas intenciones…

- hm… de todas formas hay algo de él que no me cae bien…

- Es por que te hace la competencia, las chicas ya babean por él - dijo James interviniendo en la plática.

- Bah, ¿Tu que sabes? He escuchado a varios decir que es un chico que no habla con nadie y antipático.

No pudieron continuar platicando pues en ese momento entró el maestro a dar la clase.

**_(1) Colegio Rotdrach_**: inventado por mi, palabra compuesta de Roter (rojo) y Drache (dragón) en Alemán, según google traductor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quidditch, deporte peligroso.**_

Pasaron las semanas ,John se hizo muy buen amigo de los merodeadores y varias chicas de su casa y otras estaban encantadas con lo caballeroso que era y gentil, mientras Sherlock hablaba un poco más con sus compañeros, pero siempre prefería andar solo o en compañía de John, a pesar que estaban en diferentes casas se les veía casi siempre juntos fuera de clases.

En el dormitorio de los merodeadores faltaba Remus, con "excusa" que había salido de emergencia a su casa, eso le dijeron a John, pues sus amigos sabían que era por la Luna llena, ellos se habían escabullido esas noches para acompañar a su amigo en forma de animagos, John no se había dado cuenta de ello pues los demás se aseguraban de que estuviera dormido completamente para salir del dormitorio.

Era un día después de el último día de la luna llena, así que ya no necesitaban ir al bosque, pero Remus aún no regresaba pues estaba recuperándose en la enfermería.

Era algo noche y casi todos los chicos de ese cuarto estaban dormidos, excepto dos personas.

Uno de los chicos se levantó de su cama listo para salir pero alguien lo pudo escuchar.

- ¿Sirius?…

- John… creí que dormías…

- No puedo dormir, no sé por qué…

- Quizá quieras acompañarme a la cocina…

- ¿Cocina?

- Ahí me dirigía, me dio hambre

- Me parece una buena idea - dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose los zapatos- Vamos.

Salieron de su sala común sin hacer ruido e iban por los pasillos tratando de no ser atrapados.

- Creí que no me acompañarías - comentó Sirius.

- Sherlock y yo hacíamos lo mismo en el otro colegio, una de las razones por la cuál siempre nos castigaban.

- Tu amigo… es muy serio ¿verdad?

- Creo que cuando toma confianza a veces no se calla - sonrió- pero tiene sus momentos, hay veces que pasan varios días y el no habla, es por que tiene muchas ideas y cosas en su cabeza.

- Todo un Ravenclaw - dijo en susurro Sirius y jalando a John de la manga de su pijama para que se escondiera junto a él detrás de una columna.- Ya casi llegamos…

Llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraban algunos elfos aún, pidieron amablemente algunos panecillos dulces, como Sirius ya era "cliente" frecuente, no pusieron peros y les dieron hasta algunos pastelillos. Ambos gryffindors se sentaron un momento a comer , mientras charlaban y platicaban de todo un poco.

- ¿Jugabas quidditch en tu antiguo colegio?

- Si - decía mientras comía un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria- era guardían.

- Esta semana hay pruebas, puedes ir para ver si entras - dijo alegre

- ¿Tu estás en el equipo?

- si, soy golpeador y James es el buscador, espero y entres. - dijo mirando al rededor- los elfos se fueron a dormir, creo que es hora de irnos.

- Claro, quedé lleno, ya comienza a darme sueño.

- Hay que tener cuidado con Filch, es un fastidio y más conmigo, siempre está vigilándome, a James y a mi.

Salieron mirando a todos lados y haciendo paradas continuas en cada esquina o columna que se encontraban para no ser vistos.

En un momento Sirius escuchó unos pasos y jaló a John para ocultarse detrás de una estatua pegada a la pared.

- Creo que viene alguien - dijo muy pegado a John, ambos se pusieron algo nerviosos, John no quería meterse en problemas en tan poco tiempo así que no quería ni respirar por miedo a que los escuchara.

- John… tienes migajas de pastel - dijo Sirius mirándolo.

- Oh - dijo pasando su manga por una mejilla.

- No , aquí -dijo subiendo su mano y tocando la comisura de los labios de John.

Sherlock no podía dormir, así que salió para merodear y conocer un poco el castillo, era tan grande que algunas veces aún se perdía entre los pasillos, caminando mientras pensaba que echaba de menos a su compañero John se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta los primeros pisos, si que había caminado pues la casa de los Ravenclaw se encontraba en el séptimo piso del castillo. Escuchó voces y se detuvo, había escuchado bien ó a menos que fueran los cuadros hablando dormidos, pero en ese lugar del castillo no había ni un cuadro, vio sombras atrás de una estatua y se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido, seguramente se encontraría con alguna pareja pero al asomarse en el lugar donde estaban esos estudiantes se quedó sorprendido al mismo tiempo que sentía una sensación extraña en la garganta y pecho.

- ¿Jo-John? - exclamó sorprendido Sherlock al encontrar ese chico de cabello negro con la mano en la cara de su amigo.

La voz de Sherlock le pegó un susto a ambos gryffindors haciendo que pegaran un brinco y un pequeño grito, John al darse cuenta que era Sherlock no supo ni porqué pero empujó a Sirius lejos de él, cosa que fue algo estúpido pues estaban en un lugar muy estrecho , lo único que logró fue que Sirius se diera un golpe en la cabeza contra la estatua.

- Sherlock… Oh Sirius lo siento - dijo avergonzado saliendo de ahí.- Sherlock ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Interrumpo? - dijo de una forma extraña.

- Claro que no - dijo algo nervioso John.- Nos escondíamos de Flich.

- Vinimos por algo de comer - dijo Sirius saliendo del escondite y sobándose la cabeza. - ¿Tu que haces aquí?

- ¿Eres prefecto? - pregunto mirando a Sirius seriamente.

- No, pero…

- ¿Tu que haces aquí Sherlock? - interrumpió John pues se dio cuenta de la tensión que había entre Sirius y Sherlock, creo que ni uno se caía bien.

- No podía dormir- se dirigió a John- así que como de costumbre salí a dar un paseo nocturno, a conocer un poco más el castillo.

- Creo que será mejor irnos John…

- Ah.. si - dijo mirando a Sherlock - Deberías irte a tu dormitorio también, no quiero que te castiguen.

- No te preocupes, no dejaría que mi primer castigo sea sin ti - dijo medio sonriendo, John le respondió con una sonrisa dulce al igual que sus miradas.

- Hasta mañana Sherlock - dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir a Sirius que se había retirado de ahí unos segundos antes.

Sherlock no pudo dormir muy bien esa noche ¿Porqué sintió esa rara sensación en el pecho cuando vio a ese chico llamado Sirius muy cerca de John? No le había gustado para nada esa cercanía, le había molestado pero no sabía el porqué, sabía que John era su amigo y era leal a él, veía a John con muchos compañeros que a veces lo rodeaban, claro pues era un chico encantador, pero no había sentido eso con otros. ¿Sería que… ? No, no lo creía posible, era algo absurdo, pero tenía muchas dudas en su mente.

Pasaron unos días y John notaba extraño a Sherlock ¿Porqué notaba extraño a su amigo? Siempre que le preguntaba si le pasaba algo evitaba la pregunta.

Llegó John a su clase, esa era otra materia de las que compartía con su amigo Ravenclaw, la asignatura de Astronomía, vio a su compañero como siempre sentado solo, sabía que el asiento vació a lado de Sherlock siempre era para el.

- Hola Sherlock - dijo amablemente

- Hola

- … ¿Ahora si me dirás lo que te pasa?

- Es solo tu imaginación John, yo estoy bien - dijo secamente evitando mirar a su amigo.

- No me engañas - dijo algo molesto - Me estas ocultando algo, antes no eras así… - dijo con cierta tristeza.

Sherlock dio un fuerte suspiro y se echó para atrás de su banco.

- Estoy bien John…

- Antes te preguntaba siempre sobre que era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza, siempre me lo decías, ahora me respondes con otra pregunta muy diferente, me das comentarios estúpidos…

- ¿Comentarios estúpidos? - preguntó levantando la ceja.

- Ah… Esta bien Sherlock, si no me quieres decir , esta bien - dijo con resignación y cierta tristeza y puso su frente en alto mirando hacia en frente del aula.

Sherlock miró por un momento a John, luego poco a poco se reincorporó a su asiento y se acercó a John.

- ¿Porqué Sirius tenía su mano en tu cara? - le soltó la pregunta haciendo que John reaccionara volteando con los ojos saltones.

- ¿Qué?

- La otra noche, cuando nos encontramos , ustedes estaban atrás de una estatua…

- Ah… esa noche … ¿Es por eso que has estado así estos días Sherlock? - dijo algo confundido.

- ¿Porqué tenía sus manos en tu cara? - repitió muy serio la pregunta mirando a los ojos de John.

- Tenía migajas de pastel…

- ¿No pudiste limpiarlo tu?

- Lo hice, pero lo hice mal, él solo me ayudó…

Sherlock no respondió, solo se le quedó mirando muy fríamente, como queriendo leer sus pensamientos.

- No me dirás que tu… - comenzó a decir John.- No , es una locura… - dijo quitando la mirada de Sherlock algo nervioso.

-¿Qué es una locura? - preguntó aún mirando a John.

En eso entró el maestro para dar clase, pero Sherlock siguió insistiendo.

- John… ¿Qué es…

- Alumno Holmes, guarde silencio que mi clase acaba de comenzar.

Durante el resto del día hicieron como si esa plática no hubiera existido y siguieron como siempre, pues ya Sherlock no estaba tan extraño como los días anteriores.

Lo que no contaba John es que los días que pasaron después de esa platica en la clase de Astronomía lo notaba también extraño, pero de una forma diferente, pues más de lo usual siempre estaba con el, le preguntaba cosas como "Dónde había estado, con quién, etc…" John había estado algo nervioso y pensando mucho en Sherlock, su idea era que estaba celoso, pero no podía ser cierto, en esos años que fueron amigos Sherlock no se había fijado en nadie, ni en alguna mujer u hombre, una vez le dijo que eso no le interesaba, así que no sabía que pensar muy bien al respecto.

- Hey John , espéranos - dijo James corriendo tras su compañero. -¿Ya listo?

- Claro que lo está, en los entrenamientos ah estado estupendo - dijo Sirius llegando un poco después. - ¿Nervioso por tu primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts?

- Algo, pero confío en que ganaremos… así que James, apúrate a atrapar la snitch.

- Y tu en hacer bien de guardian, no me presiones John - dijo sonriendo. - pero si, será un estupendo partido, es Hufflepuff…

- He escuchado que son buenos, más con Ian Sorenso - respondió John mientras caminaban al comedor, iban ya con sus uniformes.

- No tan bueno como James - dijo Sirius defendiendo el puesto de su amigo.

Entraron al comedor y John caminó para otro lado diferente a los de sus compañeros.

- Hey John ¿Aún te pierdes a pesar que estás en el comedor? - se burló Sirius.

- No, voy a ir a comer a la mesa de Ravenclaw con Sherlock

- Oh… bueno, trata de no comer demasiado, no queremos verte vomitar en la cancha- dijo caminando rumbo a su mesa acompañado de James.

John llegó y se sentó a lado de Sherlock quien lo miraba desde que entró al comedor.

- Te ves bien con el uniforme - comentó en forma de cumplido.

- Gracias - sonrió algo nervioso - ¿Irás a ver el partido?

- Sabes que nunca fui seguidor del quidditch… pero siempre iba a tus partidos, ahí estaré - dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Sherlock estaba sentado en las gradas algo apartado de los demás alumnos hasta que alguien más se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento?

Sherlock volteo para ver quien estaba a si lado, era Remus, amigo de John y los otros gryffindors.

- Para nada- respondió.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Sherlock notaba que el chico estaba nervioso.

- Tu y John… ¿Desde cuando son amigos? - preguntó aquel chico de cabello castaño.

- Desde el primer año en Rotdrach.

- Oh… Como mis amigos y yo, eso es bueno… John es muy agradable...

- Si, John es así - dijo sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

Los equipos ya habían salido y daban vuelta en el campo, John vio a Sherlock sentado junto a ¿Remus? era extraño, pero no le dio importancia, al menos le daba alegría que se llevara bien con al menos uno de sus amigos, pues con Sirius al parecer no se llevaba bien.

El partido comenzó, los minutos fueron pasando, ambos equipos estaban jugando muy bien, un buen comienzo de temporada , Gryffindor iba ganando 90 a 30, John estaba jugando de maravilla, sin John quizá el marcador iría parejo.

Sherlock miraba ansioso el partido, hubo en varias ocaciones que alguna bludger loca iba contra John pero gracias a los golpeadores no le alcanzaban, agradecía Sirius, pero nunca lo admitiría, ni le daría las gracias, pues era parte de su responsabilidad como jugador.

De repente se sobresaltó por gritos que daban las gradas donde se encontraban los alumnos de gryffindor, al volver la vista o su concentración a la cancha pues se había sumido en sus pensamientos, vio que el buscador, James, salía a toda velocidad por la snitch.

Sirius estaba como loco golpeando las bludger, en eso vio que James salió rápidamente volando, eso significaba que el juego casi estaba por terminar, en un momento de distracción vio a una bludger dirigirse a John, Sirius inmediatamente la bloqueo pero no se dio cuenta que la otra salía de la nada hacia su guardián, no había tiempo de volar así que lo que hizo fue gritar.

- ¡John cuidado!

John salvó al equipo de un ataque del contrario, cuando escuchó a Sirius gritarle, volteo hacia él y sin percatarse la bludger lo golpeó muy fuerte haciendo que cayera de su escoba.

Sherlock vio en cámara lenta como la bludger golpeaba a su amigo y este instantaneamente cayó de su escoba y a lo que parecía caía inconsciente. Sherlock y Remus gritaron el nombre de John y salieron corriendo hacia la cancha.

Al momento del accidente James había atrapado la snitch, así que muchos festejaban sin haber visto lo que pasaba en otra parte de la cancha, mientras que Sirius, Remus y Sherlock corrían hacia John.


End file.
